<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thanksgiving by Stillreadingfanfictbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444370">thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh'>Stillreadingfanfictbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Homesickness, M/M, Thanksgiving, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry get together on thanksgiving</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>louis thought that he would be fine staying at school alone for thanksgiving. it's too expensive to fly home for only four days, and there is a pandemic so it wasn't necessarily safe anyways.</p><p>but he isn't really fine. it's just that this school year has been such a struggle; his mental health is down the drain and and he's so fucking stressed because he has been putting everything important off. he knows he isn't special; everyone around the world has been particularly impacted this year, but that doesn't make it any easier.</p><p>louis is such a family man; he has never missed thanksgiving with his family, this year being the first time. louis knows that his family understands, and they aren't upset at him, but louis is upset. and he's lonely.</p><p>maybe it wouldn't even be so bad if he has someone to spend thanksgiving with, but all of his friends had gone home for the semester. they had decided to opt out of staying on campus and decided to study online for the rest of the semester, which is only three weeks, but it feels like a long time to someone who is basically alone on campus.</p><p>louis could have gone home, it's just that he knows that if he went home he wouldn't get any work done, he would be spending time with his family and his old friends and he would have even less motivation to complete school work. he can't have that, his education is one of the most important things to him.</p><p>so here he is, alone for thanksgiving, alone for the next three weeks on campus and louis is fucking depressed. he ate the school provided thanksgiving dinner for students who are staying on campus, but he ate alone and the food wasn't even that good. there were only thirty or so people in the dining hall, everyone was spread out and looking just as pathetic and sad as louis.</p><p>he called his family, and that usually makes him feel better, but it made him sadder today because he wants to be with his family right now. everything is unfair. louis went to his room and got ahead for some of his assignments and watched a movie, but he got bored pretty quickly. he usually has his roommate Liam to keep him company, but Liam went home too. Sure, louis likes his privacy, but he also likes company.</p><p>louis got out of the hall and went on a walk, and of course ten minutes into his walk it begins to rain. it's louis fault for not checking the weather, but in his defense the clouds in the sky didn't loo like rain clouds.</p><p>louis curses to himself and ducks under the overhang by the first building he see's. unfortunately for him, its the apartment buildings for the school and now he probably looks like a creep standing outside of someone's home. louis sighs and hopes that the person (or people) who live there are home for the holidays.</p><p>louis plan was to wait for the rain to le up, but after a quick look on the weather app on his phone he finds that it isn't supposed to stop raining until nearing ten, it's only eight now. louis bangs his head against the brick wall behind him, not enough to hurt lot, but enough to make him a little but more angry.</p><p>he could call a cab or order an uber, but it's only a ten minute walk back to his hall, and he isn't willing to pay for something that he could easily get to. he doesn't have many funds to begin with, he shouldn't waste it on uber.</p><p>so louis just stands there under the roof and ruminates. of course his emotions get the best of him and he ends up crying. he's upset that people around the united states are reuniting with their families and creating nice memories and louis is stuck here, in front of some random apartment, freezing cold, and considering running back to his dorm in the freezing fucking cold rain.</p><p>louis could curse at the sky.</p><p>"um, hello?" a tall boy is suddenly in front of louis.</p><p>"who are you?" louis says, he did sounds quiet rude, but he is having a shit day and this guy just caught louis crying so he thinks he has a right to sound like an asshole.</p><p>"i think i should be asking you that." the guys says, he runs his fingers through his long curly brown hair. the rain drop drip of of it onto the cement floor, "you're in front of my apartment."</p><p>"oh," louis mutters, his face becomes engulfed in a red blush and he looks down at his fingers. this day couldn't get any worse.</p><p>the man fiddles with his keys and opens the door to his apartment, "so do you need anything? why are you out here?"</p><p>louis sighs, he gets the courage in himself to get over his embarrassment and look up at the boy, who thankfully doesn't look angry at louis, just confused.</p><p>"i was on a walk and i just got caught in the rain, i was just about to walk back." louis says, "i'm sorry i bothered you."</p><p>louis turns his body and takes a deep breath before stepping out from under the overhang. he was right, the rain is cold.</p><p>"wait!" the guy says, he reaches is hand out and pulls louis back under, "it's too cold to walk out in the rain right now. come inside, i can make you some coffee or tea and you can walk back later."</p><p>louis looks at harry confused, he is tempted to take this guys offer, because he stood in the rain for less than thirty seconds and he was soaking wet.</p><p>"why would you make that offer? you don't know me."</p><p>the man clears his throat, like what people do when they are uncomfortable, but he doesn't look uncomfortable at all.</p><p>"well, um, you took a walk alone at eight at night," the guy says, "and i saw you crying before i walked up. and it's thanksgiving and you are alone, so i figure it wont hurt to be a little kind..."</p><p>as much as louis tries to prevent it his eyes tear up. he brings both of his hands up to his eyes, stopping them before the drip down his cheek.</p><p>the guys gives louis a second to pull himself together before holding his hand out to shake louis hand and saying, "i'm harry."</p><p>louis shakes harry's hand and introduces himself too. louis briefly thinks about how his much physical contact and communication without a mask isn't very covid friendly, but his school gives covid test every couple of weeks and this guy does indeed go to the school or else he wouldn't be living in the apartment, so he's not too concerned.</p><p>harry steps into his apartment and louis follows him. at the door harry takes off his shoes and his coat, louis does the same, even if it seems a little weird for him too.</p><p>"i have two roommates usually," harry says as they step further into the house, harry leads them to the small kitchen, "but they are both home for the rest of the year, like everyone else on campus it seems."</p><p>louis nods, but stays quiet and watches harry work his way around the kitchen, pulling mugs out of the cabinets.</p><p>"what do you want to drink? i've got coffee, hot chocolate, tea...?" harry asks, he turns away from his pantry to get a look at louis face before asking, "and i've got bailey's, we can spike it?"</p><p>louis is kind of shocked, this boy does not look old enough to be able to purchase his own alcohol, and he looks like one of the goody-goodies who wouldn't break the campus rules of no alcohol. louis is twenty-one and he's got his won stash hidden in his room, so he isn't one to judge.</p><p>louis just grins and nods, "bailey's and hot chocolate then?"</p><p>harry just grins back and gets to work making their beverages.</p><p>"so do you wanna talk about why you were crying in front of my door?" harry asks, and though the question sounds pretty blunt, harry says it soft enough that it doesn't sound harsh.</p><p>louis sighs deeply and says, "i'm just lonely, i guess. i miss my family, and this just doesn't feel like the thanksgiving i'm used to."</p><p>harry nods, he's opening the bottle of baileys and pouring a bit into each of the mugs, "i get that. this is my first thanksgiving away from my family."</p><p>louis nods in agreement, "so did you do anything tonight, then? for thanksgiving i mean."</p><p>harry just shakes his head and says, "i went for a drive to find something to eat, only to find that all the good restaurants were closed; i ended up eating fast food alone in my car."</p><p>louis thinks about how pathetic that sounds, then remembers that he was, in fact, crying in front of a strangers doorstep in the dark and the rain. nothing is more pathetic than that.</p><p>"at least you didn't experience the shitty thanksgiving dinner they had in the dining hall," louis says.</p><p>"oh i did," harry says with a laugh, "i went out to find something actually edible."</p><p>louis laughs at that, and though he thinks that harry is being a little dramatic, the food wasn't horrible, it just wasn't that great. it wasn't passed down recipes of casseroles, or turkey stuffed full of love.</p><p>"so does your family live far away?" louis asks, "is that why you aren't home for thanksgiving?"</p><p>harry shakes his head and says, "no, my family and i don't really have a great relationship. i find it better to stay away on holidays."</p><p>louis frowns at that. he finds it sad that he doesn't have a very good relationship with his family, but he understands that sometimes it's better to keep your distance.</p><p>"i'm sorry," louis says, he doesn't quite know what else to say.</p><p>harry just shrugs, he pours the powdered hot chocolate into the mugs and pours some hot water over top it, mixing it together with a spoon. he hands one mug to louis and sips out of his own, he makes a small face and says, "i think i added too much bailey's."</p><p>louis takes a sip of his own, it is a little bit too much, but louis just grins and says, "that's okay. it'll warm us up, hm?"</p><p>harry just smiles and nods, they make their way to the living area, where there is a sofa and another chair, as well as a pretty good sized tv. louis has been in some of the school apartments, and none of the ones he has been in has been as cozy and homey feeling as these. harry has a pretty good set up with throw blankets and cute decorative pillows and a nice big rug. some lamps for better lighting and those green vines handing down from his roof behind the tv.</p><p>harry ask his alexa to play some music. it must only be for background noise because the sound is pretty low.</p><p>"why are you alone for thanksgiving then?" harry asks, "is it because you live far away?"</p><p>louis nods, "yeah, i'm from north carolina. it's too expensive to get a flight for only four or five days."</p><p>"why not just stay for the next couple of weeks? that's what everyone else is doing." harry asks, he blows into his mug then takes another sip of his drink.</p><p>louis kind of wishes he made the decision to do that, but he can't change his mind now. so louis says, "i have six younger siblings, i wouldn't be able to get any school work done at home."</p><p>harry blows out a low whistle and says, "six? that's a handful."</p><p>louis just grins, he loves his family, so louis goes on a long ramble about each of his siblings and how old they are and how he has sets of twins but they are both so individualistic, and so on and so on. harry is a really good listener, he laughs at the right time and asks the right questions and louis can tell he's actually listening. it's really nice.</p><p>they talk for a long time. once louis stops talking about his siblings he ask harry about his passions. about what he is studying in school and what he does in his free time. it turns out harry is a huge history geek, harry goes on about his favorite periods and why he likes them so much.</p><p>they talk back and fourth, getting to know each other a lot. louis finds it really nice, he hasn't actually met new people in quite a while, freshman year of college was when he really put himself out there to find his group, but after that he had his group and he didn't really need to try anymore. now here is, a junior alone at college with no friends; he couldn't have imagined that a global pandemic and a shitty thanksgiving would lead him to a guy like harry.</p><p>eventually the finish their drink, but no worry's because harry makes them more. louis is feeling sufficiently warm and loose from just one cup, he didn't drink enough to be considered tipsy, but another cup will surely do the job.</p><p>"do you want to stay?" harry asks, after handing louis his mug, he had a blush on his face, "it's just that... like, you're lonely and i'm lonely. and we're drinking, i figure we can just make a night of it and you can stay? i can put on a film or something..."</p><p>this is the first time all night that louis has seen harry blush and look embarrassed. he has no reason to be though, louis couldn't be happier to stay at harry's and be out of his lonely dorm room.</p><p>louis grins, "of course i would love to stay. better than being cooped up in my dorm room pitying myself."</p><p>"really?" harry takes a sip of coco to cover up his excitement, "cool"</p><p>they talk a little bit more and decide to watch a new christmas movie on hulu. harry brings out some snacks and by the time the movie is halfway through louis is tipsy enlighten to be booing one of the main characters on the tv and throwing air popped popcorn at her.</p><p>"i just don't think she should forgive her, you know." louis says, he turns to harry with a genuine look in his eyes, "she did really hurtful things, if someone did that shit to me i would me so upset."</p><p>harry just hums. he isn't even pretending to watch the movie and has spent the better part of thirty minutes looking at louis side profile.</p><p>louis just laughs and says, "do you even know what's going on in the movie?"</p><p>harry shakes his head and says, "no, but i enjoy watching you watch it."</p><p>louis blushes, harry is quite forward, but in a sweet way. louis hasn't had anyone give him this kind of attention in a while, and louis hopes he's right in assuming that harry wants a little bit more than a platonic, buddy sleepover.</p><p>"okay..." louis says he has a small grin on his face. he scoots closer to harry, they were sharing a blanket, but now louis is pressed against harry's side. harry just wraps his arm around louis shoulder and pulls him closer. harry begins to watch the movie.</p><p>louis leans his head on harry's chest and watches it too.</p><p>the movie ends all too quickly and louis and harry are not happy about it. </p><p>"i can't believe she is just forgiving her!" harry says with a huff, "that seems toxic as fuck."</p><p>louis agrees but doesn't say anything; he likes watching harry get worked up. harry continues to ramble on about how that isn't love, and that kristen stewart deserved someone better, blah, blah.</p><p>louis doesn't know how it happened, but one second he's listening to harry's rant, and the next he has his lips pressed against harrys. </p><p>harry just lets out a small gasp before bringing his hand up to louis cheek and kissing louis back. they are all sloppy lips and clanky teeth for a second, before they get a vibe going and they chill out. </p><p>louis pulls away from harry and says, "i hope that it was okay that i did that."</p><p>"it was more than okay," harry says, he's grinning and his cheeks are a little red. </p><p>maybe louis wont be alone for the rest of break after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>